


Baby, You're a Firework

by JadeJem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LadyNoir - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, adrienette - Freeform, one-sided reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeJem/pseuds/JadeJem
Summary: In which Marinette and Adrien's class takes a trip to New York to learn about the American holiday: The Fourth of July! Oh, there are fireworks, alright.





	Baby, You're a Firework

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, loves. Wrote this for the 4th of July last year. ;)
> 
> Enjoy.

New York City. A grand place for a grand occasion, or so Marinette believes, anyway.

The bluenette is pressed against the thick glass, the only barrier between herself and the open sky above New York. Stars dance in her bluebell eyes as she ogles the sight of 'The Big Apple.'

"I've always wanted to go to New York!" she exclaims, turning to Alya with a grin so big and wide her cheeks begin to ache.

Alya laughs animatedly. "We come from the city of love, yet you obsess over some place in America?"

Marinette grumbles in response. She doesn't care much about what Alya thinks of New York; she's just a little crusty that she might miss Ladybug and Chat Noir for her blog.

_I don't know about Chat Noir, but Ladybug is coming with you, Alys!_

The plane buffers, and Marinette grips her seat. "I think we're gonna land soon!" she half-whispers, half-squeals.

"Dude! How are you sleeping...?" Marinette and Alya turn around to see Nino poking Adrien's cheek. Sleeping Adrien's cheek.

Adrien's head is lulled to the side, leaning on the window as small and almost inaudible snores escape his heavenly mouth.

Marinette wipes furiously at the gathering drool on her lip.

"He's probably done this a million times, Nino," Alya says, scrutinizing Adrien like he's a science experiment.

Nino cocks an eyebrow.

Alya rolls her eyes. "Hello? Pretty boy's a model! Travels around the world on weekends sometimes...?"

"Oh..." Nino looks back at Adrien who shifts in his sleep. "Should I wake him up?"

"No!" Marinette objects quickly. She coughs almost violently to cover her rosy cheeks before she clears her throat and speaks again. "I mean—he looks so peaceful..." Her eyelids droop into a familiar dream-like gaze, eyes glazed over as she stares at Adrien. Adoration shines in her eyes like the sun against the sea; bright, gleaming, and stunning in a glittery sort of way.

Marinette chooses to ignore the sly smirk Alya chucks at her from the corner of her eye.

The plane buffers once again, and the seatbelt signs above their seats light up. The speaker clicks on, and the voice of a flight attendant fills the compact plane of students and travelers.

 

**_"Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez boucler votre ceinture de sécurité parce que nous allons atterrir sous peu. Merci d'avoir volé avec Paris Airlines."_ **

_{Ladies and gentlemen, please buckle your seat-belts because we will be landing soon. Thank you for flying with Paris Airlines.}_

 

Marinette complies to the given instructions, all too happy to be landing soon.

_This class field trip is by far the best one we've gone on this year! I can't believe we were able to convince Mr. Damocles to let us raise money for this 'expedition' to learn more about American holidays!_

With a great shudder, the plane skids down the paved runway and cruises into a nice glide. Marinette refrains herself from shrieking in excitement.

"Girl, why are you so excited? It's just New York." Marinette turns to Alya with a horror-struck look pulling at her face.

"'Just' New York?!" Marinette nearly screams. A couple of people look at her in alarm. She lowers her voice. "Alya, this place is famous for its fashion! Tons of well-known American designers live here!"

People all around them begin unbuckling their seat-belts and standing up to grab their luggage from the over-hang.

Alya shrugs, an unkempt look of boredom assuming her expression. "I guess."

Both girls stand and step into the insanely crowded aisle to retrieve their bags from the over-hang above their seats. Marinette spots a very sleep-induced Adrien rubbing at his eyes.

She sighs.

_He's so perfect..._

Alya thwacks her on the back of the head lightly, and Marinette snaps out of her daze. She laughs and stands on her tiptoes to reach her bag. She frowns.

"Alya...? I can't reach mine," she admits quietly, embarrassment at her short height flooding every fiber of her body.

"Need some help?" Marinette whirls around to see a black shirt. With five stripes. And a white flannel. Her eyes trail up his lean figure languidly, and she makes eye contact with none other than Adrien.

She blinks. Once. Twice. Then, "O-oh! Um... sure! Yes! Like that would I—I mean! I would like that!"

Adrien's eyebrows crinkle in slight confusion as he smiles down at her.

_Way to make her uncomfortable, Agreste._

He reaches up and lifts her suitcase. His arm muscles flex under the strain, and Marinette can't help but stare.

_Does he work-out?_

"Here, Marinette," Adrien says, setting her suitcase on the floor with a heart-melting grin.

 

**Marinette.exe has stopped working.**

 

Marinette's mouth moves but nothing comes out. Her lower lip quivers, and Adrien's eyebrows raise in concern.

"Mari? Are you okay?"

_He has a nickname for me!_

Figurative steam whistles out of her ears as her face burns crimson. "F-f-f-fine!" she practically screams.

Adrien takes a step back, guilt filling his being.

_Did I do something to scare her?_

"C'mon, girl!" Alya tugs at Marinette's arm, and the bluenette barely has time to grab her suitcase before Alya impatiently drags her away from the scene.

 

***   *   ***

 

"It's so nice here!"

"Marinette, this is just like any other hotel room."

"But it's in NEW YORK!"

Alya sighs in resignation as Marinette zooms around the room like an excited puppy. She catches wind of the balcony and yanks the glass door open. The starstruck bluenette slowly approaches the edge of the balcony and leans on the metal beam.

"Wow," she breathes, mouth ajar and eyes glazed over in utter wonder.

The sun peeks out over the horizon in streaks of bright, iridescent light as the pink clouds and orange sky gradually darken into the night. Marinette stares out at the city for what feels like hours, but she recognizes them only to be mere minutes. Skyscrapers and other buildings now cast shadows down upon the heavily lit city. Advertisements for 'Coca-Cola' run across large screens in the distance, and neon signs from tourist locations keep the streets alive with light as people with Lady Liberty visors push and shove their way around.

"Mari?" Marinette turns at the sound of her name. "You've been out here for a while."

Marinette smiles gently and gazes back at the city with a fond look adorning her benign face. "Yeah."

Alya leans against the glass door and watches her best friend with a small smile. "There's a night group going out to look around and buy things for the fireworks show tomorrow night. You in?"

"Is Adrien going?" Marinette asks automatically, thoughts of the blonde model tainting her mind in hearts and unspoken love confessions.

The reporter smirks. "Yeah. If we're going, it'll be us, Nino, Adrien, Rose, Alix, Kim, and Mylène."

Marinette shifts her weight so her back faces the city of light. "No Chloé?"

"Affirmative," Alya confirms with a grin.

"Let's go."

 

***   *   ***

 

Marinette pulls her sweater tighter around her torso. A cold breeze attacks her side, and she shivers.

"Are you cold?" She jumps violently at the voice and slowly turns around.

Her 'stay-with' buddy for the evening gazes down at her, a worried expression taking hold of his intricately beautiful features.

By pure chance, Adrien and herself had been partnered up by Ms. Bustier. Alya had gone off with Alix somewhere, Nino with Rose, and Kim with Mylène, leaving Adrien and Marinette by themselves, wandering through the streets of New York City.

"No, no! I-I'm okay," Marinette insists, clutching at her sides and forcing herself to smile at Adrien.

He frowns adorably at her. "Are you sure? You can wear my jacket, if you want."

Even the possibility of wearing Adrien's jacket has Marinette's mind reeling. "I'm really okay!" she blurts, her cheeks tinging a deep scarlet. "It's only a little chilly."

Her skin burns when Adrien's arms come around her from behind. They snake under her arms and wrap around her sides, hugging her against himself. She can feel the rippling muscles of his abdominals as he takes deep breaths that fan against the side of her neck.

A warmth unlike any other shoots through Marinette, from her cheeks all the way down to the tips of her nearly numb toes. How is she cold on a warm summer night exactly? She isn't sure.

Frozen.

She is completely and utterly frozen in a state of shock.

_Is this real?_

She holds her breath, afraid that if she moves, Adrien will dissipate and she'll wake up in her very pink room, late for school as usual.

Marinette's hands shake uncontrollably, and she bites her lip to hold back the whimper threatening to dive off her tongue. Her heart pounds at an alarming rate in her chest, and she's almost positive Adrien can feel it.

_What a cruel world this is!_

"Are you feeling warmer now?" Adrien's breathing sounds labored, and his voice wavers when he speaks.

_Is he okay?_

Marinette doesn't move. She doesn't breathe. She doesn't answer his question and quench the burning curiosity that set her on fire when he spoke. All she does is listen to the rhythmic beat of Adrien's rapidly thrumming heart against her ear.

_Badump. Badump. Badump. Badump._

Like the flow of a river, it never stops, never slows. It merely speeds up as she presses her ear against his chest to listen. Unknowingly, Marinette turns towards Adrien and continues to press her ear up against his heart. Closer and closer. A drug. She simply can't get enough.

She subconsciously winds her arms around his waist and holds him, and his arms remain wrapped around her. The heat he provides her with feels less like a gentle warmth and more like a roaring furnace. Everything within her is on fire.

Yet, she finds herself unable to care.

She breathes him in, his scent filling every corner of her body with a buzzing pleasure she can't quite explain. Fire doesn't begin to cover how alive and electric she feels.

A lightning storm, that's it. She's a lightning storm. Crackling with power that will strike at any given moment, leaving the world guessing where she'll land next.

And Adrien?

He's her lightning rod.

She will strike him without fail every single time. It's him. It will always be him.

He's her anchor.

And then she falls into darkness.

 

***   *   ***

 

A burning sensation ebbs persistently at the skin on her back. Marinette frowns.

_Why am I getting cooked?_

She rolls over restlessly and finds herself flinching away from something bright. The bluenette groans quietly and faces the other way once more.

After a minute or so, the burning sensation becomes too much for her to handle.

_He's my lightning rod._

Her eyes fly open. A beige ceiling decorated by the morning light sits above her. Beads of sweat roll down her moist face, and she reaches up and wipes them away with an irritated swipe.

Marinette throws the covers off of herself to reveal her sweat-soaked clothes from the previous day. She sits up and tucks her damp hair behind her ears. Her bangs stick to her forehead, and an overwhelming heat cascades through her.

Suddenly filled with nausea, Marinette stumbles out of bed and to the hotel bathroom. She notices, with a small jump, that Alya isn't in her bed, and that the hotel room is empty except for herself.

When she gets to the bathroom, she stares at her pale reflection in the mirror. Purple bags hang low under her cerulean-blue eyes, which are darker than usual. Her clothes cling to her like a second skin, and her midnight locks are drenched with sweat. Almost eagerly, Marinette turns the shower on and strips. She shivers under the freezing water for a moment before it heats up.

_"I could while away the hours, conferring with the flowers, consulting with the rain."_

Her quivering melodic voice fills the bathroom as she soaks her head in the steaming water. She had found the time to memorize this English song from a movie she had watched to become more familiar with the language.

_"And my head I'd be scratching while my thoughts were busy hatching if I only had a brain."_

The hotel room door creaks open, and in strolls Adrien Agreste. He opens his mouth cautiously, thinking the bluenette is still asleep, when he is cut off by a voice.

_"I'd unravel any riddle for any individual; in trouble or in pain. With the thoughts I'd be thinkin' I could be another Lincoln... if I only had a brain."_

The model stops dead in his tracks and presses his ear against the bathroom door.

_"Oh, I could tell you why the ocean's near the shore. I could think of things I never thunk before. And then I'd sit and think some more!"_

"I didn't know she could sing," Adrien murmurs in awe, figurative hearts dancing around his head.

_"I would not be just a nothing, my head all full of stuffing, my heart all full of pain. Perhaps I deserve you, and be even worthy serve you if I only had—if I only had a brain."_

Marinette continues humming as she turns the shower head off and steps out of the shower. She wraps her towel around herself. Adrien barely has time to comprehend the fact that the water is no longer running as Marinette is pushing the door open.

With a gasp of surprise, Marinette makes eye contact with Adrien and holds onto her towel for dear life.

The towel that barely covers the top of her thighs, leaving the rest of her well-muscled legs exposed to the world.

_Damn, those calves are nice. Not that they aren't nice when in suit. In suit... wait, she isn't in suit..._

Adrien frowns as his eyes trail back up Marinette. One glimpse at her horror-struck expression has Adrien finally comprehending the situation.

_She's...naked..._

Marinette lets out a little shriek when Adrien's bright red face comes crashing into her.

"O-oh my god... d-did Adrien just faint?!"

Marinette leaves Adrien laying on the ground, completely knocked out, as she scurries over to her suitcase. She pulls out a tank top and shorts (and a few other necessities) and changes as quickly as possible, praying that Adrien doesn't miraculously wake up when she's half-naked (again).

Once fully dressed, she stumbles back over to the passed-out boy.

"This is all just a dream. I'm going to wake up and this will all have been a dream," she chants to herself, determined to convince the world that this is all a huge mistake.

What is Adrien doing in her room, anyway? Where's Alya? Where has all of Marinette's good luck gone? Where is Tikki sleeping/resting at this moment? She hasn't heard from the Kwami since before her and Alya left the room the previous evening.

Marinette takes Adrien's head into her lap. His cheeks are still flushed, and his hair now looks messier. "Adrien...?" She runs a hand through his tousled locks, marveling at the soft quality of them.

Adrien's subconscious can feel everything that's going on, but he seems unable to will his eyes open.

_She was naked... Marinette... Ladybug... naked..._

He suddenly jumps to life when something soft, warm, and slightly wet presses itself against his cheek. Blood rushes to his cheeks as his eyes fly open. He sits up abruptly and skims his cheek with a couple of fingers. The model whirls around to see Marinette turning a deep shade of scarlet as she blinks up at him.

_I'm screwed._

Adrien clears his throat. "Hi."

"Hi," Marinette breathes, heart pulsing erratically.

"How are—"

"So, uh—"

Both stop what they're saying. "Sorry, you go first," they say in sync. "No, you—"

Marinette exhales a quivering breath. "You go first."

"Oh—I was just wondering... How are you feeling? You, um... you fainted last night." Adrien scratches the back of neck sheepishly, and his cheeks darken.

Marinette's jaw drops. "Oh my god," she murmurs, a mortified expression adorning her face. "I did not..."

"Don't worry!" Adrien cuts in anxiously. "It wasn't that big of a deal! I just carried you back up here."

"You what?!" Marinette screeches. Adrien is reminded just how good she looks in red—no matter how she wears it (on her cheeks, her outfit, etc).

He chuckles nervously. "Couldn't just leave you in the middle of some random street in New York City, could I?"

An insanely adorable look of humiliation crosses Marinette's sweet features before she buries her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry." Her voice comes out muffled through her hands, but Adrien hears what she says nonetheless.

He smiles gently at her. "It was really no big deal, Mari."

She looks up at him.

_Badump. Badump._

"Thanks, Adrien," Marinette mumbles, gaze lost in the meadows of his green eyes.

"No problem," he says quietly, tilting his head down and leaning closer to her.

Marinette eyelids droop as desire fluctuates and curls in her chest. "Hey, Adrien?"

He leans ever closer. "Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

Their noses brush. The skin where her nose touches his tingles and throbs pleasantly.

"I think you know the answer to that question, Marinette."

His warm breath fans her face, and her lips inch closer to his own. "Do I?"

"Yes."

A loud BANG has the two jumping apart. "Marinette? Are you awa—" Alya comes marching into the room, a scowl curving her plucked brows. Marinette steadily turns scarlet once more as Alya cuts herself off and stares at both Marinette and Adrien. Mischief flickers in her gaze as a smirk twines her lips. "Did I interrupt something?" she purrs sardonically.

"No!" Adrien and Marinette shout at the same time. They share a look, and Marinette's cheeks cannot get any hotter. Secretly, she takes satisfaction in the fact that Adrien's cheeks look nearly as red as her own.

Alya's eyes spark, and she sends an obvious wink their way. "Well, Nino and I will be downstairs having brunch. See you guys... whenever." And with one last wicked smirk, Alya struts out of the room.

The door closes with a light 'thump,' leaving Marinette and Adrien alone once more. The two sit in silence, neither saying anything or making any attempt to move.

Adrien struggles against his thoughts as they bombard him with different situations on what could happen. Finally, he gives in to one and only one.

"Hey, Marinette?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Can... can I please kiss you?"

She turns to look at him, a wild glint in her eyes as surprise coats her expression.

"Yes."

Like a magnet, the two are drawn together. They meet in the middle, and slowly but surely, their lips touch. The kiss is quick and gentle. The two pull apart only slightly, their heated breaths still mingling together as they stare into each other's eyes.

Adrien's gaze flicks down to her lips again. How sweet they taste, like the candy he was never allowed to eat as a kid. His heart hammers rapidly in chest, and he decides to close the gap once more.

This time, their lips meet more passionately, crashing together like two waves fighting for surface.

Marinette makes a small sound of approval as they move even closer.

This is it. Adrien's first kiss. And it's with the girl he's in love with! What are the odds?

Her lips are soft and warm and taste like a sweet honeysuckle.

Unconsciously, Adrien reaches for Marinette's hips and pulls her even closer. A quick intake of surprise is made before he comes back to kiss her once more.

His tongue flicks out of his mouth and scrapes her lower lip. She gasps at the sensation before returning the notion.

Adrien hums as her hands trail up his well-muscled arms. He smirks into the kiss as she pauses a moment to feel the sheer build of them before continuing her trail. She reaches his shoulders and caresses them gently with her thumbs.

Adrien gently runs over the skin just above her hips with his thumbs. Marinette wraps her arms around the back of his neck and unexpectedly flicks her tongue into his mouth. She runs over Adrien's tongue quickly before retreating back into her own mouth.

_Revenge._

Adrien's small moan of approval has Marinette giggling in between exchanged kisses. The model scowls.

_Well two can play at that game._

The absolutely breathtaking sensation that had shot through him when their tongues had touched has left Adrien feeling electrified. He snakes his tongue through Marinette's lips and into her mouth. He praises every inch of her cavern with his tongue, and, almost hungrily, his tongue clashes against hers.

Adrien also takes this opportunity to breathe in Marinette's strong strawberry and vanilla scent. There's even still a trace of that wonderful bakery smell.

Marinette's legs wrap around his waist, and suddenly Marinette is the same height as Adrien. They pull apart for a moment and just stare at one another.

Marinette's bated breaths fan across Adrien's face. As she sits there, on his lap, in all her stunning glory, Adrien feels the need to tell her.

"That was my first kiss," he says quietly, bringing his forehead forward to touch hers.

Their noses brush sensually as Marinette speaks. "Really?"

The utter thrill that runs through him sets his blood on fire.

Her eyes spark as he responds, "Yeah. You're my first, Mari."

_You're my everything._

"I wish I could say the same," Marinette mutters, exhaling and breaking their eye contact.

Adrien's stomach plummets.

"Can I ask who it is? Your first kiss, I mean." Jealousy so obviously snakes it's way into his tone, and he brushes his nose against hers gently in silent apology.

Marinette smiles and pecks his nose. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Adrien (once again) finds himself struggling internally.

_I really want to kiss her again, but I need to know who this guy is. It's not like I'll hire a private investigator to stalk him or something... Hey wait, that's a good idea..._

"Bet I will," Adrien challenges with a smile.

Marinette leans back slightly to look at his whole face. "Fine. But I can't tell you how or why."

The golden-haired boy nods eagerly, subconsciously tightening his grip on Marinette's hips.

"Chat Noir."

Adrien chokes on his spit and begins coughing. "W-what?"

_She knows?! I thought I was the only one!_

She giggles. "My first kiss. It was Chat Noir. Although... he doesn't remember it." Her bluebell eyes sparkle mischievously.

Adrien stares at her. "Well... how come you've never told him?"

Marinette huffs. "If I told him, he'd get a big head about it." When Marinette sees Adrien's perplexed expression, she adds, "Don't get me wrong: Chat Noir is my par—friend," she amends, "and I really enjoy his company. But...," she chuckles fondly, "I think he has a bit of a crush on me." At this, Adrien's cheeks stain a light pink. "He's fairly cocky and flirty and all that—you know, confident stuff. But that's what makes him and Ladybug such great partners. She mellows him out." Marinette smiles a smile that would melt a glacier.

Adrien clears his throat. "So... Chat Noir doesn't remember the kiss at all?"

"If he does, he hasn't said anything about it." Marinette shrugs. "It's fine. It might ruin our—uhm... dynamic."

_We just made out and we're MORE than fine._

Adrien chuckles at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Marinette asks, a nervous expression taking hold of her face.

"Oh," Adrien smiles, "I was just thinking about irony. Funny thing, isn't it?"

The bluenette frowns in confusion.

"We should really go down there to satisfy Alya's burning curiosity. You must be hungry. It's past one o' clock." Adrien grabs the legs Marinette has wrapped around him and stands. She squeaks and falls into a backbend, legs still wrapped around Adrien's waist. Adrien laughs. "What are you doing?"

"Stretching?" Marinette shrugs helplessly and relinquishes her grip on him.

The bluenette pushes off into a handstand before bringing her legs down into a funky but neat cartwheel.

Adrien raises an eyebrow. "Where'd you learn how to do that?" he asks casually, a slight teasing tone nipping at his voice. Obviously he knows where she picked it up from.

"Uhm... gymnastics!" she blurts, dusting off her light pink tank top with a grimace. "I... took classes at a young age."

Adrien cocks an eyebrow.

_Well that's creative._

"Really?" he muses, a smirk just barely tugging at the corners of his smug and slightly swollen lips.

If Marinette could sweat-drop like they do in anime, Adrien could definitely see her doing it. "Y-yes! Loved gymnastics... Anyway!" She smiles in a very distracting way, causing Adrien to lose his train of thought completely and instead hang on to her every word.

_That smile should be illegal. If I were a cop, she'd be... under Agreste. Huh. I like the sound of that... Hahahah. Pun game strong af._

Adrien nearly snorts out loud.

"Let's go have brunch, yeah?" Marinette flashes another dazzling smile that has Adrien's knees wobbling haphazardly.

"Yeah..." He watches her speed-walk to the door, wondering how on earth he ever managed to scrape up the luck to end up with such a spectacular girl.

 

***   *   ***

 

After brunch, the students had been told to meet in the lobby at 2:30 PM exactly.

It is currently **2:51 PM.**

"Go, go, go!" Alya hisses, shoving Nino through the doors of the hotel restaurant. Quickly following her are Adrien and Marinette.

The lobby is surprisingly crowded, and Marinette finds herself losing sight of Alya and Nino. Adrien turns around to look at her. "Did you see which way they went?" Marinette shakes her head, taking her lower lip between her teeth out of nervous habit.

A string of curses leave Adrien's mouth as he glances every which way. A rather large woman wearing an even larger fur coat shoves herself between Marinette and Adrien, completely separating them.

Marinette swivels around in circles, looking for a way to shove through the throng of people without appearing too rude. She finds it increasingly hard to think with the loud voices bouncing off the walls.

A large, firm hand suddenly takes hold of hers from behind. On instinct, Marinette turns around so quickly she barely has time to see the perpetrator before she has them in an arm-lock. His (she's determined that he's male) arm is pinned against his upper-back, and she presses it up further. He grunts beneath her, shifting his weight so that he's more or less crouching over.

The bluenette eyes the mop of neat blonde hair atop of his tanned head, her eyes trailing down the back of his neck to reveal a white flannel.

_Wait a second..._

Upon her realization, Marinette releases her firm hold over the figure with a small gasp of horror. "Oh my gosh!" She covers her mouth with her hands. "I am so, so sorry, Adrien!"

The aforementioned boy stands to his full height, rolling his shoulders and stretching his arms, before he turns to face her with a reassuring grin. "Hey, it's totally okay! It's my fault for sneaking up on you." Humiliation burns hot in Marinette's cheeks as he takes her hand in his. "Is this okay? Y'know, just so we don't get separated."

Marinette nods fervently, not trusting herself speak as Adrien runs his thumb over her knuckles. He smiles warmly at her before turning and shoving his way through the crowd. He's careful to never let go of her hand, even if their arms stretch to their full length at certain points.

The butterflies that explode within her chest scare Marinette herself, and she finds it increasingly difficult to breathe properly.

_He's holding my hand..._

Then again, he had also kissed her like there was no tomorrow not an hour ago...

Adrien tugs on Marinette's hand once more, and she comes stumbling into an opening right beside him. She glances around the lobby once more. The vast room is less crowded than it had been when they had first come marching out of the hotel restaurant. Marinette sighs in relief. You'd think she'd be good with crowded places and lots of people considering the fact that she's a well-known super-heroine back in Paris, constantly flanked by reporters and vloggers like Alya.

She spots the rest of the class idly lounging around in armchairs of plush, floral cushion in the far corner of the room. Ignoring the horde of butterflies trying to claw their way out of her, she leads Adrien towards them.

"For a second I thought we were lost," Adrien murmurs into her ear from behind, making every nerve in Marinette's already rigid body jump to life.

"You're not the only one," Marinette admits.

Alya stands up from one of the cushions the moment she spots Marinette and Adrien, Nino by her side. "There you guys are! We thought we'd lost you two for good in that crowd."  She approaches Marinette swiftly and grabs the arm holding Adrien's hand. The two are ripped apart as Alya drags a flailing Marinette towards the bathroom. "Ms. Bustier! We're using the bathroom!"

After a moment more of struggling against her, Marinette gives up with a sigh and lets Alya whisk her away. The hotel lobby bathroom is surprisingly quiet as Alya barges into the room with a grand business-type air hanging about her.

A small waiting room with cushioned chairs just like the ones in the lobby rest in all corners of the tiny waiting room in front of the stalls, little coffee tables separating them on either side. Marinette is flung into one of the floral chairs with a sudden yank. To her surprise, she lands swiftly, butt planted firmly on the cushion and facing out.

"Talk."

Marinette whips her head towards Alya so fast, she suffers through a nice little helping of whiplash. Her best friend is sitting in the chair across from hers, one leg flung over another, and hands folded over the protruding knee. Her reporter stance.

The bluenette gulps.

"Talk? What do you mean 'talk?' I like talking! I am talking! Talking—is great..." Marinette cringes. She sneaks a peek at Alya to see a look of utter disbelief on her face—the whole 'cocked eyebrow and pressed lips' shabam.

A smirk pulls at the ombré's expression, turning it into one of smug superiority; as if she knows something that Marinette doesn't. "I'm sure you and Adrien have more of a preference for something else... As you two demonstrated not earlier this afternoon."

Cheeks so hot it almost hurts, Marinette lifts her pointer finger in the air in objection—before letting it droop sadly and fall back to her side. She sighs, the action sounding defeated even to her own ears. How is she supposed to explain something she can't even begin to understand herself? When _had_ Adrien become interested in her romantically? Not a month ago, he barely looked her way. _Why_ had Adrien began to have feelings for her? What if he doesn't actually have feelings for her? What if he's just leading her on? What if it's all a dare? A bet? A bet made by Chloé? What if her and Adrien are secretly dating and mentally torturing Marinette before telling her that they're together? What if Adrien is just pranking her for his own amusement? Would Adrien—

_'No,'_ she scolds herself mentally. _'Adrien would never do any of those things.'_

_'Wouldn't he?'_ a small voice in the back of Marinette's head asks quietly. ' _It's not like you really know him,'_ it taunts cruelly.

Marinette frowns, ready to argue that she _does_ know Adrien well... and ultimately stops herself.

_Does_ she know him? Does she _really_ know him?

Marinette's stomach churns, and her vision blurs as her head begins spinning.

_'No_ , _'_ she realizes. _'I don't know Adrien Agreste.'_

"...Marinette? Are you okay?"

The bluenette jolts as her best friend touches her shoulder gently, worry and concern lacing her expression. She places the hand not touching Marinette's shoulder on her knee and bends over, a frown shaping her brows.

"Fine," Marinette lies, doing her best to ignore the awful ache in her chest. How could she do this to Adrien? She claims herself to be different from all of his obsessive fan-girls, claims to _know_ him as a person... but in reality, she doesn't! She's no different than those girls gawking at his face and body as he walks by them in the halls!

Her stomach surges, and she finds herself leaping out of the cushioned chair and lunging for the door to the nearest bathroom stall. With a loud BANG, the door flies open, and she hurtles herself at the toilet bowl. Each upchuck becomes more painful than the last, the brunch she had eaten not too long ago now far beyond recognition in the bowl. 

Mind reeling, Marinette barely registers the sound of heavy footsteps echoing off the walls of the girl's bathroom.

She dry-heaves a couple of times before upchucking once more.

Someone runs up behind her, kneels, and sweaty fingers bat the hair out of her face.

"Mari? Hey, Marinette. Hey, it's okay. Just breathe. Deep breaths. That's it—oh..." Marinette can see him out of the corner of her eye after she heaves once more. His warm hand rubs circles in the small of her back.

She can vaguely hear Nino and Alya discussing something in rapid French—but can't bring herself to listen in.

Disgusting. She feels absolutely disgusting. And how can she not? She's about as real as Chloé is.

The thought makes her dry-heave thrice before she throws-up again.

Adrien's encouragements to breathe have Marinette wanting to vomit even more. She doesn't deserve his kindness! She's judged him purely on his outside shell; the shell he shows the world. Yes, Marinette feels disgusted... but it's mostly with herself.

How could she have been so shallow...? Isn't she better than this?

She starts breathing in patterns, listening to Adrien's voice to help soothe her throbbing throat and heaving lungs. Soon, she finds herself sitting on her knees, stray strands of hair that had escaped her twin-tails swaying with her as she takes deep, steadying breaths.

Adrien never stops rubbing circles at the small of her back.

_I don't deserve him._

Almost too embarrassed to meet his heavy gaze, she attempts to get to her feet, wobbling a little, before ultimately falling backwards. Of course, his hands are there to steady her into an upright position.

"There, there, Mari. It's okay. You're okay." Marinette groans in response. "Feel better now?" The concern in his voice makes Marinette want to bang her head against the wall.

Adrien pushes the stall door open to reveal Alya and Nino in the midst of a heated argument. The two snap to attention when the door opens. Alya takes one look at her best friend before rushing to her aid. 

"Marinette! Are you okay? I've been so worried!" She places her hands on Marinette's shoulders and pulls her in for a hug that stirs the nausea in Marinette's stomach. "I could only watch as you threw yourself at that bathroom stall... I completely freaked out! Luckily, Nino and Adrien were waiting for us just outside the bathroom, so they heard me when I called for help." She nods her thanks to the two boys. "The whole class is waiting outside for you. Can you still go out?"

Marinette opens her mouth to reply, but is abruptly cut off by another voice.

"No way. Marinette is in no condition to go out. She needs to lay down." Adrien touches Marinette's forehead with the back of his hand and quickly pulls away. "She's burning up! Just tell Ms. Bustier that she's sick and can't come."

Just as Marinette goes to object, another voice cuts her off.

"But who's going to stay here with Mari? We can't just leave her here by herself when she's sick," Nino reasons with a frown.

_I can take care of myself!_

The words are on the tip of Marinette's tongue, before she is cut off by yet another voice.

"I could always stay behind. Forget about the convention center—Marinette's health is more important." Alya crosses her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Don't sweat it, Alys. I'll stay here with Mari, and you and Adrien can go to the convention center." Nino shrugs.

At this point, Marinette has relinquished any efforts to make herself heard. She'd probably need an air-horn for that.

"No. I'll stay with Mari, and you and Alya go to the convention center. You were talking about that store down the street with some cool mic equipment. You should go get that speaker you've wanted all year," Adrien insists, already spinning Marinette around by the shoulders and towards the door.

"Wait!" Alya jumps in front of them, inspecting Adrien suspiciously before ultimately sighing. "Fine. Let us leave first, and you give Marinette some time to gather herself." Alya approaches Marinette timidly, almost as if she'll start hacking on the spot if she gets too close. "Are you okay, Marinette?"

The bluenette nods. "I'm fine. Go have fun at your convention center thing." She smiles to the best of her abilities, trying not to let guilt eat her up inside.

Alya examines her for another moment before smiling gently. "All right. Feel better soon, girl." And with a final wave, her and Nino are out the door.

Marinette releases the breath she didn't know she was holding and grabs a paper towel. She wets it down in the sink before wiping her whole face with it. She's more than a little willing to bet that her breath smells like absolute death.

She drags the damp paper towel down her pale complexion a few times, flicking her gaze to Adrien's figure in the mirror every now and then.

His eyes never leave hers through the mirror.

Guilt stabs at her persistently, and she half begs her conscience to leave her the hell alone!

She takes a deep breath and nods at Adrien. He smiles at her, though the smile is timid and expresses the worry swirling in his eyes of emerald.

"Feeling better?"

Marinette considers lying to him, but ultimately decides against it. She turns to face him. "No."

Adrien's smile turns grim, and his gaze finds the floor. "Do you want to talk about it?" He peers at her through his golden lashes.

Something in Marinette twists, and she finds herself rendered speechless. Rather than trying to say anything, she simply shakes her head.

"C'mon," Adrien beckons her, holding the bathroom door open across the room. Marinette hesitates only a moment more before walking past him and into the considerably empty lobby.

The elevator ride up is a quiet one. Neither Marinette nor Adrien even attempt to break the silence, for fear of making the other uncomfortable.

Once in front of hotel room 814, Marinette pulls out the room key in her back pocket and pushes it into the lock. A little green light flashes twice, and Marinette pushes the door open. She doesn't need to look back to know that Adrien's following her. She almost wishes that he had gone with Alya and Nino.

Almost.

_This is my chance to prove that I'm not just some lovesick fan girl._

Marinette takes her bottom lip between her teeth and gnaws on it as Adrien takes a seat on Alya's bed, and Marinette plops down on her own. Silence screams in their faces, and after a straight minute, it borders on unbearable.

"It's hot in here," she blurts randomly, standing suddenly and making a break for the glass double doors leading out to the balcony. "I need some fresh air." She pulls one of the doors open and suddenly stops herself.

What is she doing?

Adrien had volunteered to stay behind with her because she isn't feeling well, and to repay him, she's going to leave him in her hotel room by himself...?

She cranes her neck to examine at him over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

He blinks at her before jumping up and scurrying towards her. She smiles lightly and steps out into the warm New York air. The city (though probably uglier than Paris) once again takes her breath away. People swarm the sidewalks, everyone walking at a brisk place as if they have somewhere they need to be. The tourists are easily distinguishable from the locals by the pace at which they walk. The digital billboards flash from commercial to commercial, and Marinette stares on in awe. Afternoon sunlight glimmers on the skyscrapers reflecting the very blue sky.

The bluenette leans against the balcony railing, wanting nothing more than to transform and explore the city as Ladybug...

"Tempting, hmm?"

Marinette hums in question, trying to ignore the energy crackling through her as Adrien's arm brushes her own.

"The city. Makes you want to... go out there, free-fall through the air... and then just barely catch yourself as you go soaring above the people once more."

Eyes comically wide, the city activity becomes white noise as Marinette whirls on Adrien. "Really?" she asks breathlessly. "Sounds like you speak from experience."

His burning green eyes meet hers, a secret hidden within their mysterious depths. "Maybe I do."

The implication of his words is lost on Marinette as they continue to stare at one another. Desperate to shatter the charged atmosphere, Marinette fires the first question that comes to mind:

"What's your favorite color?"

Adrien blinks at her, taken aback. "Uhm—blue."

Marinette internally fist-pumps.

_Knew that one!_

"You?"

"Pink," Marinette replies automatically.

Adrien chuckles. "That's right—your room is one of the pinkest things I've ever seen."

Marinette smiles fondly. "Yeah... it's been my favorite ever since I was little."

Silence settles in the air for a moment more before it's shattered once more.

"Want to take turns asking each other questions? You know—an ice-breaker type of thing."

The two share a smile, and Marinette nods. "Sure."

Minutes turn to hours upon hours of mindless conversation, exchanging questions, interests, even a few secrets...

"...and Nathalie and I have been making fun of him ever since."

Marinette clutches her stomach, her back leaning against the balcony railing. "You—," she breathes, "—you guys impersonate Mr. Agreste?"

Adrien nods with a smile so wide his cheeks might split. As Marinette breaks down into another fit of hysteria, he can't help but watch her with a breathless smile and a thumping pulse.

"Beautiful," he murmurs quietly, leaning his head back against on of the sliding glass doors of the hotel room. "Too beautiful."

"Hmm?" Marinette sobers, her eyes clouded with tears from her excessive laughing.

Adrien stiffens and his cheeks flare. "U-um—nothing! Nothing at all! Just—thinking out loud..."

The question in Marinette's dazzling eyes has Adrien shaking his head. "It's just..." He glances at her through his lashes. "You're really distracting. I lose my train of thought just looking at you." The words are out and the damage is done before Adrien even has an opinion on the matter.

And the way Marinette's cheeks turn crimson, her lips parting, eyes sparkling—does not seem to be helping Adrien at all...

Deciding to screw life and dig himself into a deeper hole, he says, "You're pawfully beautiful, My Lady."

The damned nickname. He just had to let the damned nickname slip, didn't he? And the pun...

Horror and confusion contort Marinette's already struck expression. "What did you call me...?"

Adrien internally begins digging his grave.

_Well I'm f*cked._

He winces. "Uhm..."

Adrien watches the gears and cogs whir in Marinette's head. Something clicks, and she raises a shaking hand. "You... you—you stupid cat!" Tears cloud her eyes at an alarming rate, and Adrien finds horror curling his insides. "That's—that's why! You found out my identity! You wouldn't have—you'd never—" At this point, she's sobbing, wiping the tears streaming down her cheeks stubbornly. "You don't give a _shit_ about Marinette, do you?!"

Adrien gapes, fury boiling in the pit of his stomach at the outrageous accusation. "That's not true at all, Mari! I—"

"Don't you call me that!" Marinette seethes, getting to her feet at glaring at him through her tears. "You have no right!"

"No right? No right?!" Adrien shouts, standing up and clenching his fists. "I have spent the last year _pining_ after you! I've been in love with you since the day I met you!"

Marinette shakes her head, her lower lip quivering. "No, Adrien! You've been in love with _Ladybug!_ Meanwhile, _I've_ been pining after _you!_ "

At this, Adrien reels back. "What?"

"You, Adrien! But all—you see—i-is—Ladybug!" she cries, trying desperately to breathe in between each word before they get stuck in her throat.

Her sobs are heartbreaking, and Adrien's whole demeanor crumples under the weight of her tears. His heart aches so painfully in his chest, he fears it'll split open.

The thought of Marinette... Ladybug... crying just...

"That's not true, Marinette," he tries, desperately wanting to convince the sobbing girl that he's not in love with a dream—with some _made-up_ person.

"How'd it ha-happen, hmm?" she demands. "How'd you find out it was me?!" She clutches at her chest, almost as if trying to cradle her heart but not able to get to it. "You—found out a-and—must've th-thought, 'I can—put up w-with Marin—nette if she's—a-anything like L-Ladybug.' B-but I—I'm not l-like Ladybug! I'm s-so much weaker and—mfmmhm...nn...n..."

Adrien almost _attacks_ her. 

His fingers lace themselves through her loose twin-tails as he nearly devours her in an attempt to get to her to _understand_.

_You! I'm in love YOU, Marinette!_

She replies to his attack with just as much fervor—if not, _more_.

Hungry is really the only way to describe the way they pull each other closer with every passing moment, wanting to eliminate any and all space resting between them.

Almost like a fire set under Marinette, she jumps away, having to shove Adrien to put some space between the two of them. She pants heartily, almost completely out of breath. Rejection courses through Adrien like acid, leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

Another tear sprints down Marinette's flushed cheek. "It's not me you really want, Adrien."

Adrien furrows his brows, afraid to touch her but wanting to like nothing he's ever wanted to do before. He settles for crossing his arms, trying to get Marinette to look at him in the eye.

"Who are you?"

"Ladybug," Marinette whispers, her voice so soft it reminds Adrien of a butterfly.

"Yes, but who else are you?"

"Adrien—"

"Who else are you?" he repeats, his voice stronger than before.

"Marinette."

"Marinette...?"

"Dupain-Cheng. Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Exactly. And—"

"Adrien—"

"—does wearing a mask change who you are?"

"Yes."

Adrien makes a face. "EH—wrong."

Marinette gives Adrien a look so flat, he almost breaks down laughing.

"Marinette... Does wearing a mask change who you are?"

The aforementioned girl huffs indignantly. "Maybe not, but it feels like it does."

Adrien exhales in slight frustration. "Don't you see?" He places both hands on her shoulders, effectively recapturing her attention. "Marinette, Ladybug... they're both the same person. They're both you. Whether or not you have a mask on or not does not change who you are on the inside—doesn't change the girl under the mask."

Marinette stares at him for a moment before averting her gaze and mumbling, "You act different with the mask on."

"That's different," Adrien sighs. "Marinette, I have to act a certain way as Adrien. I have to be the poster boy of perfection for my father. I have a reputation to uphold." His eyes glint mischievously. "As Chat Noir... I can be who I want to be. Sure, I'm Adrien, but I'm also Chat. I'm both."

And with a sudden jolt, Marinette watches the two boys in her mind's eye slowly meld into one boy. Shock bounces off the walls of her head. Had Adrien done the same thing? Had he really turned Marinette and Ladybug into one person?

Marinette struggles to find words, but ultimately fails. Adrien must see her floundering, because he speaks again with a smile. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asks, taking her shoulder and gently pulling her closer. He cups a hand near his mouth and leans in close to Marinette's ear. "All year, I thought I had two crushes on two girls. My feelings for Ladybug were the strongest, but..." Adrien pulls away and meets Marinette's wide-eyed gaze. "I always had a small crush on this girl in our class. You might know her," he teases. "She's insanely pretty, kind, smart, witty, courageous,"—Marinette shoves him softly with a little giggle, but Adrien only comes closer as he sings her praises—"and I just love her sense of humor."

"Really now?" Marinette purrs, the anger left inside of her softening into playfulness.

"Mm," Adrien hums into her ear.

Deciding to test the waters, he places a kiss under her jaw. A thrill runs through him when Marinette shivers. He kisses the sensitive spot there thrice before moving down her neck.

"N-no fair," Marinette complains weakly. Her hands wind around his neck, fingers playing with the baby hairs at the base of his hairline. "D-don't you even think about leaving a mark, y-you stray!"

Adrien pulls away for a moment, but Marinette can feel him smiling against her skin. "A stray, hmm?" He places a chaste kiss right on Marinette's sweet spot, and her sounds of approval have Adrien grinning against her skin once more. He nips the spot lightly, delighted at the reaction he receives from the small girl in his arms.

He caresses the skin above her hips with his thumbs. She hums in response, seemingly loving the attention.

"Is this okay...?" he questions timidly, stopping and pulling back to look Marinette in the eyes.

She smiles softly. "You don't have to ask every time, you know."

Adrien grins a crooked grin. "I know, but I just need you to be comfortable before I indulge myself."

Marinette leans her forehead against his. "It's okay, Adrien."

He smiles, but the ray of sunshine quickly falls off his face. "Are you okay...? If you need a minute to think things"—he gestures to himself—"through, take your time."

Marinette shakes her head, the corners of her lips turning up. "I'm okay. This is okay. You're... you're great."

Adrien holds a hand to his heart, feigning a touched look. "Why, My Lady! Who knew the bug had such a soft side?"

The bluenette smiles a mischievous smile. She leans in close, placing her pointer finger on his chest. "I think you and I both prefer... harder things, hmm?"

The implication has Adrien's cheeks darkening significantly, and his mouth is suddenly much drier than it was not moments ago.

"Like rocks." The bluenette smiles innocently. Marinette steps back and pulls her phone out of her pocket, seemingly unaware of the damage she's done with such a... comment. She frowns. "Alya texted me. There's going to be a fireworks show held by some place called 'Macy's'. Alya says we can see the fireworks from our hotel room..." She looks up at him for confirmation.

Adrien wrinkles his nose. "Bo-ring. C'mon, savior of Paris, there's no time like the present to find something fun to do before we leave," he chimes, turning towards the city.

New York City bathes in orange and pink light, the clouds drifting overhead melting into the lustrous sky. The skyscrapers glimmer in the fading light, almost as if trying to hold it in place for as long as possible. Adrien smiles, able to appreciate the beauty of the sky that cannot compare to the beauty of the girl holding his heart. He can easily find the sky anytime, shining in her eyes of cerulean-blue.

"You've got that look on your face."

Adrien turns to look at Marinette, who's gazing out over the city as well.

"What look?" Adrien queries, leaning an elbow against the warm metal railing.

The bluenette cracks a smile and catches his gaze. "That look you get when you drift into thought. You know"—she gestures at him—"that far-off look coupled with that goofy smile." She giggles to herself before reaching up and mussing up his already tousled hair. "You really are a dork."

_MAY DAY, MAY DAY! WE'RE FALLING, CAPTAIN!_

"You're telling me," Adrien mutters quietly in response to the warnings and sirens blaring inside of his head.

"Huh?"

Adrien jumps. "What? Uh—nothing! Let's see if we can catch a bus."

Marinette raises an eyebrow. "A bus? Where are we going?"

The model grins a grin that shouldn't be legal. "You'll see."

 

***   *   ***

 

"Central Park?!" Stars dance in Marinette's eyes—both literally and figuratively.

"Yep," Adrien confirms, unable to stop himself from cracking a smile at the bluenette's starstruck expression. He takes her hand and leads her deeper into the dark park. He glances down at his watch.

**7:51 PM**

_9 minutes._

Of course, Adrien has been to New York countless times before on business with his father. He's seen it all, done it all, gotten bored of it all... but watching Marinette's expressions as she takes the place in has his heart leaping into his throat in excitement.

_Nice one, Agreste!_

"This place is breathtaking," she breathes. Adrien mentally pats himself on the back.

"Yeah, but after ten plus visits, it tends to lose its appeal," Adrien admits with a frown.

Marinette side-eyes him. "You really have been everywhere, haven't you?"

Adrien chuckles. "It feels that way sometimes, yeah. I just wish I'd had someone special to share it all with."

In response, Marinette's eyes glimmer brilliantly. "Have anyone in particular in mind?"

With a hum of consideration, Adrien purses his lips. "Mm... Maybe one person. I hear she dreams of travelling the world."

"Really?" Marinette quips playfully. "She and I have something in common then."

They stop walking for a moment, and Adrien turns to face Marinette. He takes hold of both of her hands. For a moment, he only stares into her eyes, simply marveling at her ability to leave his heart lurching and his lungs empty, desperate for air.

"Staring is considered rude, Mr. Agreste," Marinette teases, the corners of her lips perking up as she tilts her chin into her shoulder. Her loose twin-tails swish dangerously, threatening to break free of their hair-ties at any given moment.

Adrien blinks stupidly, utterly rapt by the woman that is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He clears his throat, if only to try and give him some of his own sanity back. "Do you mind if I...?" He twirls a strand of her midnight hair around his finger gently.

Marinette blushes, though it's hard to see in the dark. "Sure."

With a final searching glance, Adrien tugs very lightly on one of the hair-ties until it slips down her hair and falls limp in his fingertips. He does the same with the other, hardly noticing Marinette taking the two hair-ties away from him and slipping them onto her wrist.

The only thing he can do is stare. And stare. And stare.

"What's the matter?" Marinette queries, sounding far too innocent to be normal. "Cat got your tongue?" She winks flirtatiously, and Adrien's heart stutters in his chest as his breath hitches. Marinette tops it all off by placing a chaste kiss right under Adrien's jaw before scampering off into the grass to find a place to sit.

Adrien struggles to stay standing upright.

_Note to self: Never let Marinette tell cat puns. It's insanely dangerous for your health._

Adrien blinks and looks around for a moment before he finally sees her. He cocks his head and smiles a crooked smile. "What are you doing?" he calls over to her, approaching her figure with a grin. He looms over her and realizes his mistake a little too late.

Marinette lays sprawled out in the grass. The stars from the sky overhead sparkle in her endlessly blue eyes, and her lips are parted in wonderment as she stares up into the night. Her hands rest on her abdomen, interlaced. The grass nearly obscures her loose midnight locks, though Adrien can still easily see the way they seamlessly frame her face.

_Agreste, you're seriously f*cked._

Her eyes find Adrien's, and she grins up at him. "Lay down!" she beckons, patting the grass next to her. Adrien doesn't need to be told twice before he finds himself laying next to her, the grass tickling his cheeks.

He mirrors Marinette's pose and glances over at her. "What now?"

"Look," Marinette says quietly, pointing up at the sky.

Adrien looks.

Stars litter the night in an array of hues. Like the freckles sprinkled across the bridge of Marinette's nose, the stars range in sizes, some small, some large, but nothing compared to the vast night of never ending beauty. Adrien finds himself fixated. 

"Breathtaking, right?"

Adrien is immediately broken from his trance, in favor of turning to look at Marinette. Her face glows like the very stars themselves, and Adrien nods slowly.

"Yeah...," he agrees, openly ogling her.

Marinette turns her head to meet his blazing gaze, and her expression flattens completely. "Is this the part where I continue staring at the sky and admiring its prettiness or whatever, and you stare at me and agree when in reality, you're thinking that _I'm_ the pretty one?"

Adrien laughs charismatically. The goofy grin plants itself on his face when Marinette giggles. "I think so, yeah," he says, feigning consideration. "Although your looks far exceed the simple term 'pretty.'"

Cheeks pinking, Marinette's lips pooch in a pout. "Stupid cat."

"'Stupid?'" Adrien asks, looking affronted. "I'll have you know that this cat is at the top of his class, thank you very much."

Marinette rolls her eyes. "Oh, yes. The talk of the town, you are."

"Don't you know it," Adrien flirts with a wink. "Not every girl gets to date supermodel Adrien Agreste."

Marinette flushes. "Date?"

One look at Marinette has Adrien blushing crimson. "I-I mean—only if you want to, that is. You don't have to or anything I just...," Adrien trails off, looking highly uncomfortable. After a moment or so, Adrien sighs and rolls onto his side to face Marinette. She mirrors him. He reaches over and places a hand on her cheek. His thumb rubs small, meaningful half-circles under her eye. "Marinette," he finally adresses her, "will you make me the happiest superhero alive and please be my girlfriend?"

"The whole 'superhero' thing really helps your case," she teases. Adrien's flat look has her giggling. "Silly minou," she sighs with a shake of her head. "You had me at 'date.'"

Adrien beams and wraps an arm around her in a half-hug. He pulls her closer, and she leans her head on his chest. Smiling, Adrien kisses her forehead gently. He suddenly stops and pulls away. "Wait a minute," he murmurs, the smile on his face broadening further. "I'm your first kiss, too."

"Oh," Marinette breathes suddenly. "That's right..."

"A big head, I have."

"Nooo!" Marinette laughs, shoving Adrien's chest lightly.

Adrien laughs whole-heartedly, a look of endearment aimed down at Marinette as she cuddles closer to him once more. "You make me so happy, Marinette."

Her heart stutters against his lower chest. "You make really happy, too, Adrien."

Fireworks scream as they fly into the night, exploding right overhead. Red, white, blue, and many other colors paint the sky, and the loud fireworks make Marinette jump every now and then.

Happiness. A tough thing to find, don't you think? It's that feeling that makes your cheeks want to split open, that feeling of pure elation. Happiness is (more often than not) caused by other people. When you find that person that makes you endlessly happy, don't lose them. They're hard people to find.

But, hey. C'est la vie, am I right?

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Can I get some kudos for that? 
> 
> Hehe, that's all for now.
> 
> Xoxo, J.


End file.
